The Unluckiest Kid on Earth
by FeFe Locket
Summary: 20 years after the first Jurassic Park incident, young Dominic Moore is forced to jump out of a plane, after which he finds himself on Isla Sorna. Now, he doesn't know where he is, nor does he know how to escape the horrors of the island.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It had come quickly: The thick, rolling gray clouds and the heavy winds were upon the passengers travelling to Venezuela.

_"Passengers, we will be hitting some turbulence here, so I am going to turn on the seatbelt sign..."_

The pilot's young voice was hardly audible over the heavy rains and wind. The large droplets pelted the windows. It was impossible to see the sky, which was very dark, only to be illuminated by the lightning that occasionally streaked in front of the clouds.

Dominic Moore was frankly, very bored. His mp3 player had died about an hour ago, and he had brought nothing else with him. Dominic was 15, athletic, and somewhat bright. He was rather thin and lanky, and thick, mousy hair covered the top of his head, it dropped down almost past his neck. He was unaccompanied, as he was visiting his father in Maracaibo.

He had been living in Hawaii for a few years with his mother, his parents were divorced, and now they were flying somewhere over an ocean, probably a ways off the coast of Costa Rica.

Dominic sighed. He didn't want to visit his dad, he just wanted to go home and play with his new PS3...

The plane jerked so suddenly that Dominic's stomach nearly did a somersault. He tried to look out the window, but again, he only saw dark clouds blurred by the sheets of rain.

Another violent, large jerk caused the plane to shake. Dominic looked to his right. Across the aisle, he saw a nervous looking woman, and her small child was still asleep through all of the turbulence. More shaking from the plane, and the lights began flickering constantly. Now, Dominic was feeling uneasy. Not even the flight attendants were around.

_"Probably up front,"_ He thought simply. The plane dipped so suddenly that some people screamed. Even Dominic's eyes widened at the sudden dive of the plane. The plane struggled to straighten out, but it didn't seem to be able to. Dominic unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, firmly holding the backs of his chair and the ones in front of him. Other passengers had stood up as well, and many were muttering in panicked tones.

Dominic could've sworn he heard a mysterious, creaking noise somewhere right outside the plane, but it was hard to distinguish it from the howling winds. His green eyes narrowed, trying to make out the noise. It grew louder, and Dominic realized it was the tearing of metal. The shrieks and squeals of it grew louder, and some of the passengers were beginning to scream.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm, but I'm afraid we're going to have to evacuate the plane..." _the pilot didn't do a very good job masking his fear. Several people gasped, and small children started to cry. Dominic's eyes widened. The shrieking had come to complete halt, and a loud, thundering series of clunks arose from outside as the plane suddenly dipped so severely that several people fell over.

Dominic abandoned his things and made his way towards the emergency exit, where some other people who weren't as panicked had gathered, and were now fastening parachutes around them. A flight attendant helped Dominic with his parachute, as several more people scrambled towards the exits. The door swung open, and Dominic and many others were caught by a large spray of rain. Some people had already jumped into the rain, lost in the darkness of the sky. Soon, Dominic had come to the door.

Dominic screwed his eyes shut, leapt into the freezing air, and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Dominic tumbled blindly through the freezing air, not having a clue which way was up or down at this point. He feared if he pulled his parachute now he would be yanked around so hard he would surely have the wind knocked out of him. He was tossed around like a ragdoll through the clouds, he was soaked to the bone, and was now uncontrollably shaking.

The rain whipped his face, and it stung horribly. He couldn't breathe; he was choking on the rain and the weight of the air rising up while he was falling pressed against his chest. He gasped for air, and wet sprays of water rushed down his throat. He choked and spluttered.

He passed through a cloud, and realized he could scarcely see the ground. It was gray and blurred, and Dominic didn't realize that it was miraculous he would see the ground at all. It was coming up fast, and Dominic fumbled behind him for the chord. He eventually found it, and tugged as hard as he could, although his arm was numb. The chute flew out and immediately jerked upward, and Dominic felt the breath forced out of his lungs as he felt himself violently jerk upwards.

Dominic regretted the decision almost instantly. He was tossed around like a ragdoll, and the parachute had a very hard time trying not to crumple under the force of the wind. Dominic focused to see the ground, but the parachute was moving to rapidly to see, although it looked like something was rushing up-

Dominic hit the ground hard. Pain shot through his legs and continued upward, feeling the shock of landing so suddenly. The parachute was still flapping violently in the storm, and he was being pulled with it. He slid the pack off his shoulders and watched his parachute fly off into the gray blur of the rain. He sighed a little. Now what? He was alive, despite being at the mercy of the storm, but now he was stranded on a deserted island.

At least, it seemed deserted. Dominic looked down at his feet, and saw the outline of a path. He followed it with his eyes and saw to the left, that there was a remarkably high hideout. He looked beyond, and saw the tall grass that covered the island for miles. He heard a loud, whale-like call in the distance. Dominic thought it could be a whale, but it was coming from the direction of the grass. Dominic made his way towards the high hideout, hoping to somehow get a better look at what made the noise.

He walked about ten paces and stopped. He head a faint thrumming of footsteps, at a running speed, coming down the path: Impossibly fast for a human. Dominic ducked down in the somewhat tall grass, a few paces from the high hideout. He stayed perfectly still, and tried not to gasp or cry out when he saw what was running.

The stood on their hind legs, about six feet tall, with long tails and extremely long claws, especially for a particular claw on each foot, which to Dominic, looked like it could've been nine inches. They were extremely agile and quick, jerking their heads in bird-like motions. They had almost leathery looking skin, which was a greenish shade, and despite looking like lizards, their posture was almost bird-like. They had hungry yellow eyes, that stared straight forward, and the continued to run down the path, not noticing Dominic. Dominic relaxed a little, but stiffened up when one of them stopped and sniffed the air, then the ground. It cast its glare over the grass, trying to see Dominic. It snarled in frustration, and to Dominic, it was one of the most terrifying things he had ever heard. More of them came over to find him, and soon, they were all there, heads bobbing, jerking, and sniffing. Dominic wished he could vanish. He was rash in some cases, but he knew better than to try and fight these guys. One of them looked his direction, locked eyes, and with a horrible realization, Dominic thought:

_"Oh my God, it's found me."_


End file.
